Incompréhension
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Des oneshots plus ou moins triste!
1. ginny

C'est un tout petit one-shot; j'en ferrai d'autre. Celui -ci, c'est sur ginny

Une reviews please!

* * *

**_L'eau_**

Ginny attendait sur un des banc de Poudlard en face du lac. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Cela faisait 2heures qu'elle pleurait dans se grand parc désert, 2heures de perpétuels interrogations et souvenirs qui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Pourquoi c'est à elle qu'on avait fait ça ? Pourquoi lui avait on fait endurer cette chose ? Pourquoi personne n'était là pour l'aider ?

A la pensé de ces Non-Amis, elle pleura de plus belle. Les yeux embués de larmes et le regard lointain. Elle devina sans peine qu'ils devaient être occupés par leurs mélo-drame, Hermione dans la bibliothèque à ce morfondre sur le temps qu'il lui reste pour préparer ces ASPICS, Harry courant les jupes d'une fille , et Ron qui cherche un moyen de révéler ces sentiments à Hermione. Oui ! Elle était bien toute seule dans cette étendue, elle était toute seule à savoir la raison de son malheur…Malfoy, la voilà la raison de son malheur. Il lui avait prit son cœur, elle lui avait donné ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, et il l'avait méchamment lâché le lendemain pour une autre. Elle qui croyait qu'il l'aimait, elle qui croyait que son amour était sincère. Elle s'était bien trompé, pourtant ils lui avaient dit de se méfier, mais elle n'avait écouté que son cœur au lieu de se rencontre compte de ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Elle avait eu tort de penser qu'il avait changer, tort de croire ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Mais c'était décidé, elle allait être courageuse pour une fois, elle allait écouter sa raison, puisque c'est ce que tout le monde voulaient. Elle allait partir, partir loin de tout ces prétendus amis.

Elle se leva regarda une dernière fois, le château, celui-là même qui était la cause de son malheur. Elle retint une nouvelle série de larme et s'avança vers le lac. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour inscrire dans sa mémoire, cette odeur si particulière qui caractérise la venue de l'Hiver. Elle retira ces chaussures, elle les pris en mains et souleva sa robe.  
Ces pieds rentrèrent en contact avec l'eau. L'eau était gelée, elle entra jusqu'à mi-cuisses.  
Les quelques pas qu'elle fit, fut une véritable épreuve, son corps était comme glacé et endoloris par le froid. Elle avança encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que sa tête qui dépasse.  
Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Le froid était venu agréable, il lui brûler et lui glacée à la fois le corps. Elle sentit peu à peu l'air plus manquer, elle se sentit couler encore un peu plus et ses poumons se remplirent.

Sans était fini, fini de cette vie, qui ne lui avait apporter que drame, et chagrin. Là ou elle allait, elle savait que ce serai plus facile…

Ces pensées s'arrêtèrent sous les coups de minuit moins le quart, soit 10minutes après avoir plongé le premier pied dans l'eau.

Draco fut le premier à découvrir son corps à 08h30 du matin, il avait passé la nuit à la chercher partout dans l'école pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de peine mais qu'on l'avait obligé et qu'il n'aimait qu'elle. Malheureusement elle n'entendit jamais ces paroles, puisque qu'elle avait choisi une autre vie, vie qui n'était pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Puisque là ou elle était il n'y avait personne avec qui partager ces souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais.

Ils avaient choisis la vie et elle la mort.


	2. la chambre

**zachounet****: merci beaucoup pour ta review**

**Un autre one-shoot, tout aussi noir**

* * *

Ils avaient choisis la vie et elle la mort.

Une dispute, une issue

Un poignet, le gauche.  
Une lame dans la main droite.  
Une entaille, du sang qui coule le long du bras et sur le tapis.

Voici ce qu'était devenu le quotidien d'hermione. Ses parents moldus ne faisaient que se disputer depuis le début des grandes vacances. Elle avait réussie à faire partir une des infimes douleurs de son cœur meurtrie grâce à ça.

Pendant qu'au premier étage la tempête faisait rage, elle mettait une musique douce et commençait le travail comme elle aimait à l'appeler.

Les ustensiles étaient dans une boite en fer qui contenait :

-La lame d'un rasoir, qu'elle avait pris soins de cassé.

-2 mouchoirs en papier

Le rituel était le même. D'abord elle ouvrait la boite, elle prenait le mouchoir qu'elle étendait sur son genou. Ensuite elle relevait sa manche et enfonçait la lame au rythme de la chanson.

Elle aimait regarder les goûtes de sang coulaient et sentir les larmes lui montaient aux joues.  
Les cris redoublaient d'intensités et les entailles aussi. Elle contournait les veines. N'osant pas toucher à ce qu'il lui permettrait d'en finir.

Mais ce soir c'était différent. Les cris étaient plus terrifiant et les mots plus dur.  
Elle voulait aller plus vite. Elle commença donc à s'entailler plus profond d'abord, et sur les veines ensuite.

Elle n'osa tout d'abord pas enfoncer la lame trop loin de peur qu'elle est vraiment très mal ou qu'il se passe quelque chose de terrible.  
Mais l'envie d'en finir fut plus fort que tout…  
Elle pressa tout d'un coup la lame plus fort au son de la voix de sa mère criant un

« C'est fini entre nous » .

La douleur fut terrible tout comme ses mots, mais peu à peu elle se dissipa en un réconfort, réconfort de savoir qu'il y avait une douleur en cette instant plus douloureuse que les mots…

Elle continua donc ainsi, voyant le sang coulait plus vite que d'habitude, sentant l'encens dans l'air, apercevant les bougies s'affaiblir. Sa tête tournait très rapidement et son souffle s'accélérait comme si elle avait monté des escaliers pendant 10étages. Elle décida de se coucher par terre, attendant que sa tête tourne moins.

Son poignet coulant toujours et callé contre sa poitrine, ses yeux se fermant tout seul. Elle déglutit une dernière fois et s'endormi dans cette position…

Le lendemain matin, ses parents tambourinèrent à sa porte, mais aucune réponse ne leur vint.  
Ils défoncèrent la porte au bout d'une demi heure de supplication de l'ouvrir.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut l'extrême chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Une demi seconde après l'ouverture de la porte suffit pour qu'ils se rendent compte que le corps de leur fille était étendu par terre.

Elle avait simplement cru qu'elle s'endormirait ! Si elle avait écouté jusqu'au bout la dispute elle se serait rendu compte qu'ils s'excusaient et qu'ils s'aimaient.  
Si elle avait simplement pleurait au lieu de se mutiler, si elle avait crier au lieu de se morfondre, si elle n'avait jamais commencé tout ça ne serait pas arrivé….

Elle a pensait qu'elle serait plus forte, elle a eu tort !


	3. Le balcon de la délivrance

_Voilà un troisième One-shot tout comme les autres basé sur les émotions tristes_

_Merci Gwen T. Jedusor Black, oui j'essaye de reprendre la phrase la dernière phrase d'après cette dernière trouvé quelque chose, même si lhistoire ne parait pas se rapprocher de la phrase, elle est source d'inspiration indirectement_

_Merci marion . Effectivement, j'aime l'idée qu'ils se suicident, cette fois ci, cest encore notre hermione qui se suicide, mais c'est parce qu'elle m'inspire, mais j'en ferrais bien entendu sur tous, du moins j'essayerais lol_

_Merci beaucoup à vous, et bonne lecture_

* * *

Elle a pensait qu'elle serait plus forte, elle a eu tort !

La lune se reflétait sur le miroir posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle se dévisageait ; détaillant chaque trait de son visage. Elle admirait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, venant se perdre sur sa chemise de nuit. Elle ne savait pourquoi c'était chaque année la même chose. Malgré que ce jour dut être le plus beau, elle ne pouvait le ressentir comme le pire. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle, lui avait tous souhaité son anniversaire. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher le soir venu de pleurer dans sa chambre.

Que Dieu, elle n'aimait pas ce jour ! Elle aurait tout donné pour n'avoir jamais à le vivre. Même si ce qu'on lui offrait lui faisait plaisir, elle ne pouvait ressentir de réel plaisir.

Elle vivait ce jour comme une souffrance. Elle se sentait tellement seule. Cela était pourtant paradoxale vu que c'était en ce jour, qu'elle avait le plus de preuve d'amour, mais elle était toujours seule.

Les sillons sur ses joues étaient du beauté inqualifiable. Elle aimait ses traces, tout comme finalement elle aimait ce malheur dans lequel elle s'enfermait un peu plus chaque année.

En ce mois de novembre, le froid dehors régné en maître absolu. Elle ouvra la fenêtre du 5éme étage. Chambre de préfette en chef. Elle se pencha sur le balcon et admira la nuit.

Ces membres se glaçaient peu à peu au contact de se vent hivernal. Sa chemise blanche flottait dans les airs. Elle contempla le paysage de cette école qu'elle aimait tant, se souvenant de ces nombreuses bêtises faite au coté d'harry et ron, elle sourie à se souvenir.

Pourtant en regardant avec plus d'attention le parc de Poudlard, elle se sentit vite, comme si elle comprenait peu à peu que plus rien ne la retener ici, comme si elle comprenait que c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Elle revint dans sa chambre, se replaça devant son miroir se sourie une dernière fois. Elle prit une pince sur son étagère, s'attacha les cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers sa table de nuit prit sa baguette de sorcière et repartit vers le balcon.

Après avoir prononcé une formule magique, les barreaux du balcon se séparèrent, laissant un passage pour qu'Hermione puis passer.

Elle s'avança, ferma les yeux, leva les bras tel un oiseau et sauta.

La chute fut rapide mais tellement jouissif. Elle eu le temps de sentir de vent s'abattre sur son visage, et entendre le vent siffler sous sa chute. Puis le calme plat…

Elle avait atteint le sol. Elle s'était endormie pour l'éternité dans le parc. Elle avait enfin trouvé du bonheur dans ce qu'elle avait fait. S'en était fini d'Hermione Granger, élève de Poudlard en 7éme année. Elle était allée au ciel, là ou régnait le bonheur éternel.

Maintenant elle recommençait tout à zéro, maintenant les autres recommençaient tout à zéro!


	4. Làhaut

Un nouveau one-shoot mettant en scène Hermione.

Une ptite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé

* * *

Maintenant elle recommençait tout à zéro, maintenant les autres recommençaient tout à zéro!

Hermione ne savait pourquoi mais rien ne tourner rond aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait senti en se levant, que quelque chose se passerait aujourd'hui. Elle admirait le ciel et ses étoiles, se disant qu'elle aimerait y être …là-haut.

Elle stressait pour ses Aspics, elle n'y arriverait pas….Elle avait vu toute son année s'écroulait quand harry était mort durant la batailles avec voldemort. Ce dernier était également mort. Harry l'avait battu, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas survécut à ses blessures.

Elle l'avait vu partir, aller là-haut. Petit à petit ses amis y étaient allés aussi, mais seulement par l'esprit. En effet Ron était devenu le reflet de lui-même, tout comme Ginny, qui était tel un fantôme dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Elle ne voulait pas devenir l'ombre d'elle-même, elle ne voulait pas rester là…seule.

Elle se finit couler un bain.

Dans sa chambre elle regardait les photos de ses amis et elle, souvenirs d'un temps heureux.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, avec une photo du trio. Elle se déshabilla, et se mit dans l'eau. Elle regarda longuement la photo. Les larmes venaient se perdre dans l'eau.

Elle se dit qu'il était temps…temps de passer de l'autre côté du miroir.

Elle prit une lame de rasoir, et se l'enfonça dans le poignet gauche.

La douleur n'était pas si forte qu'on le décrit, cela lui faisait même du bien. Après avoir tracé des sillons profonds et de toute part de son poignet, elle s'attaqua à l'autre.

La douleur se fit ressentir par l'effort qu'exerçait son poignet récemment meurtri.

Elle recommença donc l'expérience. Une fois le travail fini. Elle posa la photo sur le rebord de la baignoire, et plongea les bras dans l'eau chaude.

La couleur de l'eau changea au fil des minutes. C'était un spectacle très beau. Une fatigue se fit ressentir.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Ses pensées allaient vers harry, et ceux qu'elle allait retrouvés. Puis, peu à peu, son esprit se fit plus brumeux…

Ses camarades de chambre l'a découvrirent quelques heures plus tard. On dit qu'elle avait un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. La photo était tombée dans l'eau, nageant dans le sang.

Cette nouvelle fut un coup de trop pour ron et ginny qui sombrèrent dans le mutisme complet.

-Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

-Oui Hermione, c'est moi. Viens, n'ais pas peur.

Harry lui tendait la main, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle prit sa main, et se serra contre lui. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi ma Mione. Mais tu n'aurais pas du revenir si vite. Tu avais toute une vie à construire.

-Une vie sans toi, sans ron, et sans ginny n'est pas une vie. Je vous avais perdu tout les trois. Mais maintenant je t'ai retrouvé. Les autres ne vont pas tarder….


End file.
